


Psst!

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Prompt Generator, cute or somethingm, im eating yogurt, passing notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Nepeta passing notes to Jade</p><p>yess I can work with thisssssss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psst!

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this pairing idk why

"Psst." A piece of folded up paper slides onto your desk. Out of the corner of your eye, you see olive and grey. Nepeta. You slide the note off your desk and open it. 

Do you like me?  
Yes [ ] No[ ] Maybe[ ]

You nearly laugh. She's such a dork. You check yes and pass it back to her. She opens it and her eyes light up. So much for a boring period of history, eh? She scribbles something else down and hands the note back to you. You open it. 

Be mine?  
Yes [ ] No [ ]

You smile and put a heart around yes. You give it back to her. She's super excited. Scribbles, passes back.

Jade, you're the best! <3!

You giggle. Most of the room looks at you. Including the teacher. You hide the note. He walks down your row, stopping at your desk. "Ms. Harley, is there anything you'd like to give me?" You look him in the eye. "No sir." He raises an eyebrow. "No notes?" You smile. "Of course not, Mr. Granger." He nods and heads back to the front of the room. Nepeta gives you a sympathetic look. You shrug. 

\---

After class, Nepeta comes up to you and kisses your cheek. "I'm furry sorry about that! I didn't mean to get Mr. Grrranger upset with you!" You hug her. "It's fine, Nep. I don't mind." You kiss her. Then you head to your next class. That adorable dork just asked you out with a piece of college ruled paper and a green sparkly gel pen.


End file.
